peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 August 1981 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-08-23 ; Comments *Peel mentions that his show will be mainly singles. *John says that his giveaway LP of the week would have been that by Altered Images had Eggy not cancelled it last week, as well as the Comsat Angels Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 *Slits: Earthbeat (7") CBS CBS A1498 *Au Pairs: Inconvenience (7") Human HUM 8 *''The next record is one of a four sent to him and played tonight as part of a regular birthday gift from his mate Bill... He reckons that Lee Perry might have had some involvement with the first three of these despite the lack of attribution.It turns out that the producer of this record did record at the Black Ark, and the second track was recorded there too, but there is no evidence of the Perry connection with the third...'' *Roots: Rankin Skanking (7" - Virtuous Woman) Grass Roots *Rip, Rig & Panic: Go, Go, Go! (This Is It) (7") Virgin VS 445 *Altered Images: So We Go Whispering (7" - Happy Birthday) Epic EPC A1522 *Black: Human Features (7" - Human Features / Electric Church) Rox ROX 17 *Chant! Chant! Chant!: What Do You Know (v/a 7" - The Boddis EP) Nienteeneightease DC9 003 *Victims Of What?: Anybody's Baby (v/a 7" - Backlash!) Playlist PLAY 2 *Modern Eon: Mechanic (7") Dindisc DIN 35 *''... and this is the second'' *Black Note: African Style (7") Hills *Red Army Choir: Schizophrenic (7") Red Rhino RED 1B3 *Comsat Angels: The Eye Dance (album - Sleep No More) Polydor POLS 1038 *1-2-3: Allo (7") JSO EAT 8 *Associates: Kitchen Person (7") Situation Two SIT 7 *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (7") Badge BAD 6 *Significant Zerøs: Stiff Citizens (v/a 7" - Backlash!) Playlist PLAY 2 *Comsat Angels: Sleep No More (album - Sleep No More) Polydor POLS 1038 File 2 *''The following, John hopes, will take care of all of those listeners who keep sending in the same old requests for old punk standards...'' *Friendly Hopeful's: The Punks Of 76 Medley (7" - The Friendly Hopeful's Tribute To The Punks Of 76) Abstract ABS 004 *''... and the third'' *Jah Massa: Mobay Special (7") Ace Tone *Neon Barbs: Break Your Chains (7" - Break Your Chains / Adjust To Red) Logical Step Music LOGIC 01 *B.C. Gilbert & G.Lewis: Ends With A Sea (7") 4AD AD 106 *Article 58: Event To Come (7") Rational RATE 4 *''While John recognises the Postcard sound from the Alan Horne production, doesn't seem to realise that the drummer is the same one that plays on the next track...'' *Altered Images: Happy Birthday (7") Epic EPC A1522 *Jah Baba: State Of Emergency (7") Fe I And I *Cuban Heels: My Colours Fly (7") Virgin VS 439 *Threats: Pacivity (v/a 7" - Backlash!) Playlist PLAY 2 *Comsat Angels: Be Brave (album - Sleep No More) Polydor POLS 1038 *Rankin Devon: Change Your Folly Ground (7") Reggae Connection *Mike Spenser And The Cannibals: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (7") Big Cock F-UK 1 *Clefts: Red White And Blue (7") Rifle Rack SHOT 001 *Digital Dance: Treatment (7") Dirty Dance 7001 File ;Name * John Peel's Music - 1981-08-23A.mp3 * John Peel's Music - 1981-08-23B.mp3 ;Length * 01:00:01 * 01:00:28 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:1981 Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Available online Category:Dodgy comment